Where lies Happiness?
by Marbel
Summary: Wendy Darling is 16 years old. When she stands for a mirror, she wonders when it was the last time she was happy. But when there is a party, it can give the answer......


**Authors Note:** I do not own Peter Pan or any other character in this story. The storieline, however is mine. This is my first Englisch story I've written in my life, so I hope you will enjoy this!

Summary:

Wendy Darling is 16 years old. When she stands for a mirror, she wonders when it was the last time she was happy. But when there is a party, it can give the answer...

--

Wendy Darling was looking in the mirror. Her reflection was staring back at her. A stranger would call her beautiful, but Wendy looked at herself totally different. When she looked at the mirror, she would see a sixteen years old girl in a gorgeous dress, but not the real Wendy. She didn't character in her reflection or a feeling. Oh, how she would like to feel how is was to feel happy again and free. But she wasn't. She couldn't remember when it was de last time she really had had fun. Fun, that word seemed far away now. But fun, thought Wendy, is nice, but people could live without it. Happiness was more important and without it is was hard to survive. Yet she had neither.

While Wendy sat pondering for the mirror, her Aunt Millicent came into the room.

"My goodness, Wendy! Have you still haven't done your hair? We're about to leave!"

Wendy looked at her aunt en went to her closet. Finding what she looked for, she grabbed the hairbrush. After only a few strokes, the brush was placed back in the closet and Wendy turned around.

"Done" was all she said.

Millicent looked at her in horror. "My dear Wendy, you can't get over the street with that long hair of yours so loose. It wouldn't be properly! Especially now, it's a very important party, as you should know. Go and sit down, I will do your hair. "

Wendy, knowing that she couldn't get her way, sat down en let her aunt deal with her hair.

--

Half an hour later Wendy en her aunt went into the carriage and to a party. Wendy found Millicent staring at her.

"What is it, dear aunt? Have I done something wrong? Are my clothes dirty?"

Milliscent refressed herself. "No, dear niece. You look simply splendid."

"Ohw"

She knew there was something coming. She had seen the look on her aunts face and knew it wasn't something good or something she was going to like.

"Nevertheless, there is something I want you to tell about."

'There it is' Wendy thought and gave a small sigh. Her aunt was so preditable sometimes.

"What is it, aunt?" She said in an even voice.

"It would do you good to listen to me, my niece, and to be a bit more enthusiastic after all that I have done for you."

"Yes Aunt."

"Well, yes, fine. What I was going to say; the party tonight will be held in the honour of Mr. Lewis. Mr Lewis is an important person and has many contacts with high socials. I want you to let them see the best of you, many good things can come from it."

"You're not telling me something."

"Do not be so rude, Wendy. Mr Lewis is a widow after his wife dead a couple of years ago and he's still quite handsome..."

"You're kidding me, right? You can't suspect me to go after him! He could be my father!"

"My dear, he is a good match and it will do the family good. However, I am aware that your parents will never approve such thing ...-"

"And a good thing to!" muttered Wendy.

"- and I don't want to see you unhappy, whatever you may think of me. But Mr. Lewis has a son and he too is very handsome. And he is about your age."

"Please, aunt. You don't want me to married with him, do you?"

"My dear, you're sixteen now. You should me looking around for boys and he comes from a very healthy family. Just talk to him, for my sake."

"Fine" Wendy signed and looked out the window. This was going to be a very long night.

--

When they finally arrived, it was already late. Wendy get out of the carriage and waited for her aunt to get out to. There was a gentle breeze and the trees seemed to be moving. All the lights in the house were shining brightly. Milliscent pushed her on en Wendy climbed the traps to the door. Once she was inside, she gave her coat to a butler and looked around her. The house was huge, it was clearly to see that a rich family lived here. Even the ceiling was decorated en painted.

"Miss Darling?"

Wendy turned and saw a man standing looking at her. No, she thought, not really a man, its between a boy and a man. The man looked at the age of 18, but at the same time you could mistook hem for a boy about 14 with his mischievous face. His eyes were extraordinary sparkling and deep sea green, his blond hair was standing chaotic. Wendy smiled.

"Yes, Mr ...?" Questionally for his name she looked up to his face, but he wasn't planning to answer her.

"Your aunt said you would be here. Do you like the house?"

"My aunt?" Wendy asked surprised and for the moment she didn't sound like a lady. Why wanted aunt Millicent her to meet this boy? Wendy wondered. She saw that he hadn't the best clothes, so he probably wasn't healthy enough for her aunt. Nevertheless she answered the boy. "I like the house very much, it is very beautiful."

"I'm glad about it"

It was that moment that Milliscent decided to show up.

"Ah, Wendy, I see you've met Mr. Lewis. Mr. Lewis, this is my niece Wendy Darling. Wendy, this is Mr. Peter Lewis, the son of the owner of the house."

Wendy stared at the boy, her eyes wide en mouth hanging open a bit. Quickly she fixed herself and curtsied.

"It's a please meeting you, Mr. Lewis."

The music behind them was slowly and quit, but lovely. Peter Lewis walked the last few stept to her and stood still beside her and side by bide they watched the people dancing. Wendy found herself drawn by the music, it made her think of the sea, falling softly on the beach. How long she listened Wendy didn't know, but Mr. Lewis shook her out of her dreams.

"Do you care to dance yourself, miss Darling?" Mr. Lewis asked.

Wendy looked at him en smiled. She couldn't help herself, but he reminded her of someone. She just couldn't put her finger on who.

"I would be honoured, Mr. Lewis" she said and took his hand. Together they went to the dancefloor and waited for a new song to play. Once again the song was slowly and the couple stepped in the waltz. Wendy was surprised, she had never been good in the dancing part but now she seemed to flow. Looking down she saw her feet really standing on the ground and she shook her head. How could she even think she had really float? She raised her head again and found herself watched by her partner.

"You look beautiful, miss Darling"

"Why, thank you. You look rather nice too, Mr. Lewis"

Mr. Lewis snickered. "It wasn't what my father wanted my to were. They are not the most elegant clothes, are they? But I most say that I like these clothes and I choose what I were."

"Consider you lucky, Mr. Lewis. You have a choice, we need to were dresses and look always beautiful. Anyway, it isn't as if you need to were pretty clothes to be pretty."

Wendy couldn't believe she had said that. She looked down quickly and blushed heavily. What would he think of her now? What was happening to her anyway today?

"It is an interesting subject. Maybe we should discuss this further outside?"

Wendy looked up again, still a bit flushed. She looked at Peters face and saw that he was completely serious. Deciding it wouldn't hurt to go outside, she nodded.

Once they were outside, Mr. Lewis begun to talk again.

"I don't think women should only wear dresses. People should wear what they want, even if it is against every rule."

Not believing she was actually talking about this to a boy she had just met, she answered anyway.

"If people were what they want, then they would fall out of their group. All their friends would leave them and they stay alone for the rest of their lives. Nobody wants that."

"Spoken like a true lady. But what do you really think?"

"I believe what I said, a life without friends is quite lonely, sir"

"You have a point there. But one question, can people do what they want and still have friends?"

"That would be an extraordinary case. Most people stay by what they know and will not take such a chance."

"Miss Darling, tell me, did you never dream of being different when you where younger?"

Wendy could only stare at him as he waited for her to answer him. Somewhere on the road their eyes locked, seagreen met lightblue. She could see the stars in his eyes shining at her and found herself enchanted. Unfortunately the moment was broken when a bird in a tree whistled and their eye contact was broken. Both looked away shyly. Mr. Lewis was the first to look up again, a mischievous smile now hanging on his face.

"Miss Darling. Forgive me for asking, but what do you have hanging around your neck?"

Wendy was shocked, as her hand went to her neck. Around it hung a necklace with an acorn on the end.

"Oh, I didn't know I was wearing this tonight. I'm quite sure it wasn't there a few minutes before."

"Well, it is beautiful. May I look at it?"

Shyly Wendy took the necklace off and dropped it in Mr. Lewis' open hand.

"It is really beautiful. What is it? A kiss?"

This was too much for Wendy. There was so much happening at once, she sank to the ground.

"Miss Darling? Wendy? Is everything okay?"

Wendy looked up at the seagreen eyes. A kiss, an acorn. Why did they all had such a meaning to her?

"Yes, off course, Mr. Lewis. I just felt a bit dizzy, that's all."

"But you're fine now?"

"Yes, yes, of course. Thank you. Why did you called the acorn a kiss? It's quite indecent to speak about kisses in front of a lady and I know you know it isn't a kiss."

Mr. Lewis seemed a bit nervous. But then, as if he had cleared up his mind, he said:

"Don't you remember anything, Wendy?"

"Remember what?"

"Why did you lock your window?"

"Why should it be left open?"

"You did forget"

It was a statement, not a question and Wendy didn't reply anymore. The pain and disappointment on Mr. Lewis face was unbearable, the light in his eyes had been put out and he let his head hang. Wendy looked away from him. It pained her she didn't live up to his expectations, even if she knew him only an hour. Mr. Lewis recovered somewhat and faced Wendy once again, now with determination in his eyes.

"Let me help you, miss Darling" He said, giving his hand to help her standing up. Wendy noticed that he called her miss Darling once again. She also saw that Mr. Lewis was looking everywhere exept at her. While fudgeting at her dress Wendy begun speaking.

"Please forgive me, Mr. Lewis. For I don't know what you're talking about or what it is I should be remembering. I really don't."

When she looked up she saw Mr. Lewis smiling sadly.

"You're forgiven, Miss Darling. But if you would be so free to forgive me, I think it is time for me to go back inside again."

"Off course" Wendy replied somewhat shaken by his gloomy demeanor. Was it really so important what she had forgotten?

"Goodbye, miss Darling"

Mr. Lewis leaned in, put a butterfly kiss on Wendy's mouth, turned and walked away. Wendy stood frozen, her hand to her lips. All sorts of memories rushed to her. Of Hook, Neverland, Tinkerbell, the Indians, the Lost Boys and off course Peter Pan. She rememberd dancing with Peter by the fairytree and she rememberd him flying above her bed. Looking down, she saw in her other hand the necklace with the acorn. His kiss...

Wendy turned and shouted, very un-ladylike: "Peter!" and began running towards him. Peter stopped and turned slowly.

"Yes, miss Darling?"

Wendy was finally by Peter and clamped herself to him. "Oh, Peter. I'm so sorry, I forgot, I'm so so so sorry! Please forgive me. I know you hate me now, but please"

"Wendy, look up"

Peter put his thump under her chin and made her look up. "I don't hate you. I choose to grow up, for you alone. Why do you remember now?"

Wendy was in tears. Tears of happiness were falling off her face, she touched her lips with her hand. "Your kiss, your kiss saved me, it's a powerful thing, remember?" she said laughing. She felt Peter putting his arms around her and pulling her close.

"Do you like your life around here?" He asked.

Wendy, remembering what she had thought only a few hours ago, shook her head.

"Come with me then, come with me to Neverland." Peter wispered in her ear, like he had many years ago. Wendy took a very small time to think it over. Almost directly she nodded and said: "Yes, I will come with you. Let me say goodbye to my aunt and then we can go." She released herself from Peters arms and went inside. About two minutes later she came back.

"My aunt wasn't very glad about it. I think she thought I was kidding, but I did say goodbye. That's what matters. My brothers will understand and so will my parents. Don't you have to say goodbye?"

"No, I did it earlier this evening. I was hoping this would happen. So, you're ready to go?"

Wendy laughed and nodded, while she put her arms around Peter. "Take me to Neverland"

Together they shot up in the sky. The only person who saw them leaving was aunt Millicent who hoped that Wendy made a good choice. But Wendy knew for sure what she did was good. She had remembered when it was the last time she had been happy.

It had been with Peter.


End file.
